Don't resist Don't scream
by Kelly Jacobs
Summary: Jacobs used steel chains and some ether to take what he wants out of Edward's body and soul. Edward is reduced to a play thing at the mercy of the wolf.


Only slight notions of the occurance had surfaced in his mind. It was llike a dream to Jacob, and to an extent he was angry. It wasn't that he felt violated, he didn't, he just felt robbed.

"Why would Edward think he had to drug me", Jacob thought to himself as he sat in the barn near his small home. "Was he ashamed?"

Jacob took a bite of the taco that he had made from his own homegrown and homemade ingredients. It wasn't the fake mass market tacos that Schmaco Schmell sold. There was no stale shell, no mystery beef parts, and no cheddar cheese. It was a soft thick flour tortilla, laden with a smear of fried chorizo sausage, fresh white onion, finely chopped cilantro, and a line of mol'e sauce. He may have been poor, but he refused to settle for less where it was with in his power to have better.

Jacob leaned back on the hay bale that fed the goats his uncle bought a few weeks ago after he sold his cattle. Mr. Clearwater was determined to work his way out of poverty, and he thought that since goats were more valuable my the pound than beef, and were cheaper and cleaner to raise by far, that he would cash in while the money was good. He was not disappointed.

Jacob's mind kept drifting back and forth between what he thought had happened, and what he knew had happened. He recalled a few moments of being held in cold arms, but feeling safe nonetheless. It was all a foggy haze, but in that haze shone out a moment of clarity, a shining beacon of forbidden genius.

It was all so clear to him now. He had a devious notion that he could return the favor. It became clearer to Jacob that what had happened wasn't just a dream. He had actually made love to Edward, and the animal inside of him wanted more.

After a few days had passed, Jacob threw his plan into action. It was just like what Edward had done to him, but with a new twist. This time there wouldn't be any unconsciousness, Jacob wanted Edward to be totally awake for the torture.

Edward had gotten a note sealed with a hello kitty sticker on his window. It didn't occur to him that Bella couldn't jump two stories into the air, but with a heart sick mind, he was stuff. As he opened the note it read "meet me in the woods at noon. XoXoXo... ps- OxOxOx. =3

Edward was fresh from the shower, his long hair still damp and hanging in feathered locks over his eyes. He found the first clue as soon as he stepped out the front door- a skittle.

A trail of skittles ran into the woods, about two yards apart, the bright chemically achieved neon colors clear again the bed of leaves. He ran into the woods to find, maybe two miles from his home, a plastic bottle of red liquid and a candy bar. He thought Bella was sweet. Thanks to his dad, he had access to blood bank keys, and Edward assumed that Bella has simply raided his fridge. As soon as he guzzled down the bottle, he noticed something- it wasn't human blood... it was goat blood. And it all went black...

Edward awoke with a splitting headache to find himself a captive. His wrists were chained between the span of two massive oak trees. He instinctively thrashed in resistance, trying to free himself, but it was no use.

He wore himself out after a while, despite the fresh blood he had consumed he was growing weary. The though came to mind that the blood had been spiked with rophenol. His head was swimming in a stream of semi-consciousness.

From behind him he heard a voice, familiar and trusting, but he had kept up airs for so long that he immediately put on a guise of anger and hate. Jacob wasn't fooled.

"Do you have any idea what it felt like", Jacob asked, his voice monotone and with an eerie calmness. "How it felt to be used and just left without knowing if anything could have been?"

Edward gave a pull with all of his might, but there was no escape, no release, no hope. His red daze, vibrant and glowing from a fresh dose of goat blood, darted to each side from underneath the blind fold, searching franticly for a hint of light, for a clue as to what was going to happen to him.

His back uarched upward as a powerful hand grasped his manhood and bore down. His rib cage expanded and contracted as his lungs fluttered in shock. Lighting bolts of survival instincts shot through him. Jacob smiled to see the body he craved, so powerful when free, but helpless under his power.

A cruel gaze seered at Edward as the grip grew tight. He groaned passivley, not understanding the source of his pain, but deep down he knew it was his own doing. With his free hand, Jacob grasped Edwards jaw and jerked him to the side. Jacob kissed Edward hard, with no love, only dominating force.

Edward resisted at first, only to be hit. A cruel hand struck him on the cheek.

"Kiss me back", a familiar voice growled.

Edward surrendered and put up no hint to resistance. As the oppressive lips graced him, he did as he was told. Slowly, his pouty lips, cold and soft, sought out the affection that was hidden away from him.

The harsh grip on his law loosened, and the warm hand that held him grazed upward to his cheek. Edward nuzzled the palm as strange lips told him he was loved.

To his surprise, the hand that gripped his testicles had become gentle.

"You might not like this", Jacob said as his hands dug into the groove of Edward's hips. He could feel a warm, thick cock pressing against the back of his thigh.

"What if it hurts", Edward asked in a trembling tone, genuinely afraid of what could happen.

He was answered his silence as a hand wrapped around his mouth to calm the screams. His heart sank in his chest as he realized this was happening with or without him. He was pulled back as a warm strong arm held him against the tough muscular body that he refused to admit to himself that he knew.

A tender kiss tapped his neck as the thick cock began to crack open his body. Edward sighed a broken moan, which was muffled. The sigh grew into a low scream of pain as the bulk of the shaft opened him.

The arm around around his waist lifted and a hard hand grasped his manhood. With no regard to where he was ready, the hand bolted down to Edward's body and shot upward. Edward was only a toy now, to be used and abused as his master saw fit.

After a few jerks, Edward's cock was engorged with ice cold blood, hard as steel. The pain was still there, but as he neared extasy it became less of a concern to him. His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt it coming. His package drew upward and in a fit, his body jerked. "No..NO!", he screamed, but no one who cared could hear the muffled plea.

As each tough strap of muscle in his body contracted and slowly released, he fell limp on the hands that bound him. In a cold rush, Edward's thick nectar spurted from his body. The hand that gripped his manhood became soaked in his lover's wine. Edward fell limp as he was fucked.

Jacob brought his hand upward and drank as much of the sweet liqueur as he could. He could feel the sensation climb up his body as his legs tensed. He gripped Edward tightly and pressed his cheek against Edward's shoulder. With a few blind bucks, their joined bodied slapping against each other, Jacob released inside of his pet.

A 108 degree flood of thick, hot cum gushed through Jacob's cock, filling Edward from the inside. There was just so much. Edward, lost in a lover's high, felt the strain as his rectum expanded to take in all of the rich fluid. He didn't make a sound as Jacob used him.

Cum dizzled out of the opening of his body and peppered the ground. Jacob huffed for breath and leaned into his love, there exhausted bodies spent and aching. Jacob rejoyed in the idea that Edward loved him, even if was only an illusion for now.

After a moment Jacob regained his strength, and Edward still wanted more. "Don't stop, please, God.", he whispered.

"You really are a whore aren't you", Jacob asked cruelly. It was over, it was fun, but the hour was drawing late. As a tear rolled down Edward's cheek, Jacob drew out two things from the bag he brought- a small vile and a syringe. He was going to put his pet to sleep.

"You might feel a slight sting", Jacob said as he held the needle upward. A slight bit of pressure of the plunger cleared air from the needle, and made a smooth path for the drug. Jacob moved his strong arm behind Edward's back and wrapped his hand around his jaw. He turned Edward's body to expose his throat.

Edward mumbled a few soft nothing as the needle pierced into him and the drug was injected. "You'll be asleep soon", Jacob said flatly as Edward's head rolled to the side. "It hurts...it hurts", Edward mumbled. Jacob didn't know if it was from the needle or the love, and he didn't really care. He had gotten what he wanted and that's what mattered.

After Edward was asleep, Jacob unchained his pet and cleaned his body off. Jacob sighed a great breath of relief. He had finally gotten it out of his system.

Edward woke up three hours later, in the late afternoon actually, his hair a mess and wrapped with a blanket and a dollar store pillow in the woods just outside of his home. As his groggy eyes opened, he saw what was beside him...

... A paper plate of tacos.

Nuglah, the first king of youtube; .com/watch?v=EY_i4dOZT7Q

HI KIDS! If you liked this bit, check out my profile page for more free stories, or if you want the real stuff, go to Amazon's kindle and get (for 99 cents) 'The Dead Heart'. Picture Twilight, but HOT!

My Author name there is Kelly Jacobs, and if male/male is your thing, get ready for an overload of thick, hot, slightly salty flavored ... literature ... yes.

Below is a link, just copy and paste if you please. It will send you to my blog, whill updated book releases, etc. Thank you for reading and/or enjoying. Please review and comment as you so desire.

The blog of me, says I = .com/

And while you're at it, please donate to the Friends of Pine Ridge Reservation fund, an organization that helps the needy and elderly of the poorest place in America, the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation, do it for Jacob. This place has more alcoholism, more poverty, more homelessness and less hope than any place I have ever seen. They need help, and if you are a business owner, please contact the tribal council and talk to them about giving some sorely needed jobs to the area. Thank you so much.

also- here's the recipe for Mexican Chorizo! It's a loose sausage from Mexico that is super spiced and amazing! I don't know if it's available in Washington state, but my story- my tacos! TACOS I SAY! If you can't find all the little spices, use the volume equivalent in chili powder or taco mix.

1 pound of pork roast, chopped into big cubes and boiled. After it's done, it can be shredded. Real 1800s style chorizo was shredded, as meat grinders were fat too costly for average Mexican families or even butchers in all but the big cities like Monterrey. Any cut will do, just cover your pot tightly and boil with enough water to cover on low for about thirty minutes to an hour.

2 table spoons paprika, 1/4th tablespoon cloves, 2 cloves fine minced garlic, 1 tablespoon salt, 1/4th tablespoon ground cumin seed, 1 ounce white vinegar (yes, it's necessary!), 1/4th table spoon black pepper, 1/4th tablespoons majoram or oregano.

Allow your pork to cool in the pan in the fridge, this causes the grease/fat to rise and harden. scrape off the grease and save it! Reheat, drain and shred your pork with a fork and mixin the fat, and spices until it's uniform and voila! Chorizo! It's a good idea to make about 5 pounds at one time, as it goes fast! serve on flour or corn torillas.


End file.
